The Letter
by 3sth3r
Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin. (Maybe a one-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Updated: 2/24/14**

**Author's Notes: Takes place after the seventh book or the eight movie. These are motions of rape and torture in this story, so please don't read, if you don't like it. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin. (Maybe a one-shot.)**

The Letter by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Prologue: The Manor

She had sent the letter moments before she stepped out the door knowing full well that by the time it reached the manor she would be somewhere in muggle London getting ready for the flight that would send her to the States. She chooses a white owl one of the many that the Weasley's had, to send her letter. This owl would make sure the letter gone to the Manor by noon, for it was still very young.

She thought about staying with the Ron and Harry. She did well hiding the morning sickness, but it was getting harder and harder to hide the small bump forming under her shirt. By as soon as she start to show they would begin asking questions. She never told them what exactly happen at the Manor. She made broad statements about what happen, but knowing Hermione the boys knew to leave it alone. No matter how much she knew they would miss her, she had to leave because it was no longer her life anymore. It was her and her unborn child. She needed to protect it even if it meant leaving everything she held dear, she would leave.

It had been silent when she left the Weasley's household, picking up her bags she left into the early morning and at first light she apparated away and into a new life. All that was left on that was left of Hermione Jean Granger was series of letters on the kitchen table, one for every member of the Weasley's family and one for Harry. Each letter would be read over and over before Hermione came back.

The Manor, as it had been for the last few days, was silent. Now that is had been that way for a while, ever since the war the Manor has never been quite the same. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, would be for trial in the next few months to come but for now, has been under lock and key inside the Manor until his trial.

Lunch was quiet until a white owl came in through the window, dropped it letter onto Draco's plate, but not before causing a bit of chaos flying to Lucius' hair. "Blasted, bird!" Lucius said trying to fix his long hair.

Draco smiled as he picked up the letter on the table. And turn it over to see Draco Malfoy wrote in simple calligraphy. As he expression turned form happiness to fear, he opened the letter and read:

Malfoy,

I wanted to tell you I forgive you for what happened at the Manor during the war. You were only following your aunt's orders. And over these last few months I realized no matter how cruel had have been towards me it was a result of other influences during your younger life.

Soon in less than seven months I'll be a mother and you, a father. I may have not wanted to be a parent so soon and unmarried but I guess life had other plans. I write to tell you personally that you will not have to care for the child. I release you from your parental duties. I have planned to live in the muggle world for a while.

I hope that you find happiness, peace and love in your life.

**-**HG

It took a few minutes for the words to play over in Draco's mind. _A father._ "Draco?" Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy asked. "Is very thing ok?" Draco slowly handed the letter to his mother and took for the stairs, and up to his room.

He was going to be a father. And Hermione Granger was going to be the child's mother.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 3/11/2014**

**Author's Notes: OMG! I have never gotten so much love for a story before and very quickly to, so now I am going to continue this into a multiple chapter story. Also I am looking for a Beta for this story please PM me, if you would like to do it. Also I will try to update every few days or so if not I will tell you guys a head of time. Also I have update the first chapter if you haven't seen it check out, if you have continue. **

**The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** .com****, in case you wanted to know. **

*****In this chapter there are going to be a flashback **_(in italics)_** to a scene motions raping Hermione, so if you don't like, please don't read. *** **

**Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin. **

The Letter by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter One: Talking

Narcissa Malfoy didn't know what to think when she read the letter. But there were many questions in her mind. Before he husband could question her about the fear that displayed on her face, she race after Draco, leaving the letter on the dining room table with no doubt in her mind he husband will read it.

She walks down the west wing of the house, her son's wing and pauses at the door. She take a deep breathe in trying to relax her features in her face. But it is pointless because the moment she opens the door, she begins to cry. She cries for her child and pain he went through but most of all how much of a monster she is to let her own flesh and blood be as cruel as the other Death Eater she exposed him to.

With a tear down her check she moves forward, and sits next to her son. "Draco?" she questions softly. Draco sits next stone fireplace, across the room from his large king size bed. He doesn't look up when his mother calls, but stares into the burning flames. "Draco, what did the letter mean by orders? I don't remember you getting any order from your aunt." She hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't true, that her little boy turned into a monster like his father.

Draco looked up at his mother from the fireplace. "After the second day of toutu-, I mean, hurting Granger, Aunt Bella came up to me, and she said she wanted to talk." He said. He remembered when Bella wanted to talk that day. He was pulled aside and push into an empty corridor of the Malfoy Manor. "It was the east wing, if I remember correctly." He said. They walk for a bit before Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, turned to him to ask a favor.

_"I was wondering if you had any ideas as how to break our little Mudblood?" She asked._

_Draco halted his footsteps. "You know Gryffindors, too brave for their known good. She will die before she tells you anything of value."_

_"Well, then we will have to find a new way to break her." Bella uttered. "Maybe I should have a talk with Fenrir Greyback." At this point Lestrange was reasoning in her head what to say to entice Greyback into doing something to break the girl. And then the idea popped into her head. "Yes, that it." She cried in excitement. _

_"What?" Draco questioned. _

_"I know who to break her, that little Mudblood, and she will not forget it." _

_"What are you doing to do?"_

_"It's simple of course, I'm going to break her by stealing her innocence and Greyback is going to do it."_

_Draco thought for a moment paused in his steps as his aunt walk away to talk to Greyback. "Don't make Greyback do it." He retorted quickly using his cleverness to give Granger a chance. He knew that Scarhead would take to kindly, when he got out of here, which his best friend was brutal raped to death. "He'll have too much fun and will end up killing the girl and then what use will she be to us."_

_Bellatrix Lestrange looked at him doubtfully. She knew Draco was good at hiding his emotions about whenever she would talk about the Granger he would simply calm up. "Then who?" she asked._

_Draco took a seemly small breathe and said, "Me." _

_She raised an eyebrow, "You?"_

_"Why not? I am everything she has coming to hate in a pureblood. Plus how would you feel like if you were deflowered by our own worst enemy?" Bella nodded, the boy did make a point. _

_"Fine, you do it." She said pointing her wand at Draco, "However, if you can't Greyback, I think will be more than happy to be of service." Draco nodded and headed back to his rooms. "Ooo, Draco dear." Bella's tactless voice called, Draco stopped and waited. "The dungeons, I believe are in the opposite direction." Draco waited until the sounds of her heals faded off before he could breathe a sigh of relief and started pondering about his next task. _

Draco sat in his room with his mother for a good ten minutes about either spoke again. Narcissa tears were noticeable by the time Draco finish with his story about Bella in the hallway. She had created a monster by not protecting her little boy. But now she needed to focus on the future. She needed to find Hermione Granger.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: 3/17/14**

**Author's Notes: Keep the reviews coming! I love feedback form you guys the mean a lot. Also I am looking for a Beta for this story please PM me, if you would like to do it. Also I have updated the last chapter if you haven't seen it check out, if you have continue. **

**The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** .com****, in case you wanted to know. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin. **

The Letter by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter Two: Searching

It took two months to get to this point, Draco hunch over a deck digging through piles of research and notes sleeping on two wide thick books about family bloodlines. This was one of the ways to find Hermione, after Harry, Ron and most of the Weasley's family was pounding on his door, with handwritten letters from Hermione herself.

His father wasn't too fond of the idea of next Malfoy heir being born to a Mudblood. However, he couldn't dispute the fact that as much as he disliked her blood, her name was much better than gold. But of course at first he wouldn't help in trying to find Hermione, until Draco found out what the asterisk next to her and her parent's name meant.

So, now Draco was sleep over his notes and the books, awake until the early morning hours. He had an interesting read after he had found that the asterisk meant that her family as descended from the Beaumont family, a small family that lived off the coast of France. They, at first, weren't very powerful or rich. But as soon as Draco trance the line back only a hundred years he found the Beaumont family was the last descends of the royal family the Beaucranes.

The Beaucranes are the only royal wizarding family. According to history, the Beaucranes were all dead. And had been for a while. It has seem that they had all died in one of the big wizarding wars over three hundred years ago. But that was about the time that Draco fell asleep on his desk. And tomorrow he would present the information to his father and very soon, with all the Malfoy resources looking in to finding Hermione Jean Granger and the future Malfoy heir.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Keep the reviews coming! I love feedback form you guys the mean a lot. Also I am looking for a Beta for this story please PM me, if you would like to do it. The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** harrypotter. wikia. com**,** in case you wanted to know. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin.**

**Also I had a comment on another site where also I'm posting this story.**

**Question:**_ Dane (Guest) - What's the relevance of researching about family bloodlines in his search for Hermione? Can't wait to read the next chapter! Please update soon._

**Answer: **_So the relevance of the researching is to find some living relative of Hermione that she might know about. I assume that if your parents are dead that is where you would want to go. And Draco has always has this small obsession about why Hermione was always better at magic than him in almost every class during Hogwarts, he thinks it might have to do with bloodlines. He is also interested in how Muggle-borns have their magic power, if it is random and/or if it skip a generation, something to that effect._

**This was also a comment which I thought I would reply to as well.**

**Comment: **_Continue. Longer chapters and please, no Hermione pureblood._

**Answer: **_Also Hermione will not be a pureblood in this fanfic, this will be explained in later chapters._

**Now on with the story...**

The Letter by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter Three: Knocking

It was a sharp knocks on her door that woke her up. _Knock…knock…knock. _The knocks were not hurried or angry, but were demanding. And the three knocks sounded again, as she finally make to the last step of her stairs.

To say that she was huge was an understatement, it was more like she was a whale. It took her twice the amount of time to get up, shower, and eat breakfast in the morning. Its take her an additional ten minutes just to pick something off the ground, that would normal it about two seconds. With only three months left the go in the horrible pregnancy she couldn't think it would get any worst. But as soon as she opened the door she was wrong.

There he stood. It didn't seemed that he changed a single day from when she had last seen him. Of course he was dressed in rich silk robes. His silver hair perfectly brushed back. Hus face showed a bit of surprise but soon slide back into one of indifference. She held the door over myself, like shield, letting only my face to be seen. "What do you want?" she asks bitterly.

When the door opened he expected someone other than Granger to answer the door. He was expecting another dead end at this point. It had been a long four months trying to find her. Granger was clever, she always was in school, and he expects nothing less. Her disappearance from the magical world was seamless. She had not only escaped the notice of the Ministry of Magic and by everyone she knew. He had traced her movement back over three years. It showed that she slowly pulled her money out of her accounts at the bank. And she also slowly put together a place in the States to call home. According to his research she was going to leave the wizarding world behind long before the war started.

But Draco also found a Will. Her Will. It was a short Will barely three pages long about her fraternal twin sister receiving what was left of Granger's things including some magical things, like the last Time-Tuner in existence and a small lump sum of money. The Will was signed and processed only days after its review. He never knew she even had siblings. He thought that was only child like him, but he was wrong.

Draco cleared his throat. "I…" He started. Bu then closed it again. He wasn't expecting this, never in his life expect for a hand full of time with the speechless. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I wanted to apologize to you about everything, about the war, and school." He said breathlessly. He could tell she was bigger now than when he last seen her. According to his calculations she should be around seven months pregnant.

"Now?" She said annoyingly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I know is it early but I wanted to see if you would like to go out sometime." _A dream_, she thought, _this must be a dream._ Why wouldn't it be a dream? Draco Malfoy told her once that Malfoy never apologized. She want this dream over and thought of the best way to end it.

"Fine." She shut the door with no plans to see Malfoy again.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Keep the reviews coming! I love feedback form you guys the mean a lot. Also I am looking for a Beta for this story please PM me, if you would like to do it. Sorry for the long wait, I have finals coming up and lots of projects due. The info I use a lot for this story I find at ****harrypotter. wikia .com****, in case you wanted to know. **

**Also I have some respond to some on the comments I have been getting: Beaucrane is not a French name, I made it up to sound French and her "twin sister" like her past will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin.**

The Letter by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter Four: Meeting

She woke up and got ready to meet with her favorite cousin who had been generous enough to let her stay for the last few months. Seven months into her pregnancy she realized in the morning that she wasn't going anywhere soon. Her cousin had just finished by college in Boston. She now sat in an old brownstone apartment trying to and failing to place her shoes onto her foot.

Hermione tends to refer to his cousin as her "twin sister." Sure they had the same hair and same deep brown eyes. If only she were born two and a half hours early maybe they would be closer to being twin sisters. But there was also the fact that she was her only living relative left in the family. Her parents died in car accident in Australia, and her grandparents were died before she was born.

Finally, after an hour Hermione was ready. She started down the stairs and was out the door in no time. It was only a few minutes before she had to meet up with her cousin down the street at the café on the corner. She hadn't thought of Draco since she woke up this morning, but then she quickly erased it from her mind until Hermione saw a flash of white coming towards her.

* * *

He waited an hour before he could think about approaching the door. Hermione lived in a loud city which did nothing for his nervous. Boston as he was told by many of the locals was in "baseball fever" with what was called the "World Series" just a week away. He wanted so badly to leave and never come back. There was only some much of the noise he could take before it become too much. Growing up and living at Malfoy Manor made Draco realize just how noisy the world could get.

But he couldn't leave not until he had can convince Hermione to come back. If he were to back without her his father would do more than just throw a few choice words at him. That last time he failed it cost him more blood than he care to give. Draco thought shifted when he saw from the corner of his eye a glance of brown hair, walking pass the car he was in.

* * *

Hermione rushed out of the building. She made it to the café in less than five minutes, a new personal record. As soon as she saw him she ran. She never wanted to see him again. The letter she had sent was merely to inform him that a child with genetic relations to the Malfoy would be walking around, so and if in the future Draco would not to be surprise if the child came knocking on his doorstep. I guess moving across the Atlantic Ocean and brothering not contact anyone from her old life didn't send the message clearly.

Just as she was about to enter the café he caught her by the arm. "Hermione." He say she name just below the sound of a whisper. She stilled in fear. "Please." She turn around. Draco held on to her arm loosely. Overall, Draco looked like anyone in the café, normal. He wore jeans and a green shit-t, his was hair short and neat, with car keys in his hands. "We need to talk."

She was shaking her head before spoke, "I can't." she whispered. She began to move around from Draco trying not to cause a scene. But he maintained his grip on her.

"Please, just hear me out." Draco sighed. "That's all I want."

She was going to argue back, however she never got the chance. "Hi," her cousin said to Draco, "mind telling me why you are holding on to my sister so tightly?" She just him a smile and soon invited him to their lunch date. _This is going to be interesting_. Hermione thought.

**To be continued…**


End file.
